


Naruto, Not Naruko

by TyrannoVox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll put it in the tags, If I think of anything else, Little OOC here and there, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possible smut, Trans!Naruto, Transphobia(possibly), Violence, ftm Naruto, uh....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Modern AU. Naruko always felt that there was something wrong with her. Now, she understood what. She shouldn't be a She, she should be a He."</p><p>Hey guys, This is my first Naruto fic. Now, I hope you all will enjoy this story and I can't wait for your feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Tsukei Orphanage was quiet at midnight, no one stirred from their beds and small kids were sleeping soundly, snuggled in their covers. It was a cool night in October with leaves fluttering down to the ground. On the doorstep of the Orphanage lay a basket with a letter on top of a blanket. Under the blanket was a newborn baby girl that had a small tuft of blond hair on top of her head and three whisker-like markings on both of her cheeks. Her small chest rose and then fell as she slept on, oblivious to what her future will hold. On the envelope it held a name, one that won't be around for long.

Naruko Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruko knew she was different at age six, her whisker-like markings proved that. She also knew because she felt...wrong. She felt wrong when she had to use the little girl's bathroom when the Orphanage went on field trip, she hated going in there with a passion. She felt wrong when she had to go over to the girls side of the room of the gym when they split the kids up based on their gender. She felt wrong having long hair and wearing girls clothes. She forced her caretakers to cut her hair short and get her boy's clothes with the promise of behaving herself a short time afterwards.

Naruko just felt wrong all around, and the caretakers and other kids doesn't help the matter either. They had never really accepted her since the first time she was discovered and brought in. The kids always thought that she was weird and wasn't worth their time because of it. Naruko didn't mind it though, this just means she had more time to play "ninja" and work on pranks.

Of course, she was forced to behave when adopters came around. Although, every single one of them overlooked her and deemed her as "too hyperactive" and "not intelligent." Naruko didn't show that it bothered her, even though it did.

* * *

At the age of nine, her punishments for acting out got harsher.

Before, she'd just got sent to timeout for a certain amount of minutes, like the other kids. Now though, She got sent to her room without eating dinner. Because of how much she did act out, she went to bed without food more times than when she does begame. Because of this, she was rather skinny and her ribs could be seen ever so slightly when she took her shirt off.

At this age, she also found out what she truly was. Why she felt comfortable going with the guys(even if they picked on her) and why she hated, essentially being a _girl_.

She was watching tv by herself, the others gone on a field trip that she wasn't allowed to go on, and was flipping through the channel until she stopped at a particular one. The show that was on it was taking about what it is like living as something called transgender.

As she watched and listened, she slowly started to make the connections to herself and what was on tv.

Naruko Uzumaki was transgender and was a boy, deep within her- _his_ soul.

* * *

When he was eleven, a couple came into the orphanage to adopt.

The older had silvery hair, spiked one way, onyx colored eyes, one covered by a patch and his lower half of his face was covered by a mask. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black pants and black boots. Beside him was a shorter man with tanned skin, brown hair that was tied back, brown eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose, a green shirt sleeved shirt, dark blue pants and blue and white sneakers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the head caretaker asked, causing Naruk-Naruto to roll his eyes from his corner of the room where he was playing with a fake kunai. The fake cheeriness was too obvious now a days.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi." the silver haired man responded with an unseen smile. "This is my husband, Iruka. We were wondering if we could adopt."

"Yes of course! You may go and walk around. You're allowed to talk to any of the kids. Once you find someone you're looking for, come to me." With that, she allowed them into the room where the kids were playing in.

Naruto watched as the two adults looked around before turning back to his toy kunai. He was currently twirling it around his fingers, off in his own little world until a voice came from behind him.

"Why are you here by yourself?"

Naruto looked and saw that it was the brown haired man that asked. He blinked in surprise before answering.

"The other kids want me to stay away. I think it's because I'm weird."

"Is that so? Why?"

"Its because of my weird markings and...well….being a boy." Naruto saw Iruka's eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"But you look like any other boy…"

"Thing is sir...I'm...my body...my body isn't a boy." Naruto watched as realization came across the other's face before his face turned a little serious.

"What's your name?"

"It's Naruk-"

"No." Iruka cut Naruto off. "YOUR name."

"...Naruto…"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Iruka, the man I came in with is my husband, Kakashi. Why don't you tell me a few things about yourself?"

"Uh...w-well...My favorite food is ramen, I like to play ninja, my favorite animal are foxes…" Naruto continued on for a half an hour before the Kakashi walked up to the two, curiosity visible in his eye.

"I'll be right back, okay Naruto? I have to talk to Kakashi in private." smiled Iruka as he stood up and walked away with the other man. Naruto watched as they approached the caretaker and talked to her. Her face was pleasant at first before it morphed into one of disbelief. It was clear that she was stuttering now and the two men had a firm expression on their faces, as if they had their mind set. Once the three finished their conversation, Iruka walked back over to Naruto and knelt down before ruffling the blond's hair.

"Guess what Naruto?"

"What?"

"Kakashi and I are going to adopt you as our son!"


	2. New Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is and we have Gaara right off the bat! Hopefully, I will write Gaara right...hopefully...
> 
> Welp, enjoy this chapter!

It has been six years that Naruto has been adopted and it's the best six years of his life.

Iruka and Kakashi made sure that Naruto was treated like the son they said he was. They never messed up with the pronouns and his name, which he was the most grateful for. It showed just how serious they were when it came to him. They even got him on T-Shots when he asked for them at age fifteen. Now, he was a fit and strong teenager, just like any other.

"Naruto, time to get up!" called Iruka from the bottom of the stairs. Naruto let out a loud groan before getting up, rubbing his eyes. He stumbled out of bed and out of the room, heading down stairs and into the kitchen. He plopped down on his chair at the table, yawning. Kakashi was already there, reading a newspaper and Iruka was just finishing up breakfast.

"So, is Sasuke coming to pick you up?" Kakashi asked as Iruka out breakfast on the table. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, even if their nicknames consisted of "dope" and "teme". The two met when they were twelve and Naruto's first year of elementary school, like the rest of his friends. Sasuke is one of the few who knows about Naruto's situation.

"Yep.he said he'll be here around seven."

"You better hurry up and eat than. He should be here soon."

Naruto took one look at the clock before quickly inhaling his food. Once he was done, he bolted up the stairs and to his room and changed into his high school uniform, which consisted of a black t-shirt(even though it's suppose to be white), a blue jacket that he left unbuttoned, blue pants and his black and blue shoes.

"We're sorry we couldn't take you to school." Kakashi apologized as Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"It's fine otosan. I understand. Especially when there's some new students coming in. Besides, as much as I like your rides, I also like rising with my friends." just as he finished speaking, he heard honking outside. "There's my ride. See you at school otosan, papa." Naruto stood and bolted outside and to a mustang.

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned as he slid into the back seat. In the driver's seat was Sasuke and in the passenger seat was Kiba. Beside him was Shikamaru and Chouji and all three of them knew about him. Among his friends, he was like a brother that they never had.

"You're so troublesome. At least we didn't have to wait for you this time." Shikamaru teased.

"Oh shut it Shikamaru. It wasn't my fault last time!"

"Suuure it wasn't." grinned Kiba.

"I hate both of you."

"Love ya too foxy!"

"...I'm going to murder you.."

Kiba just grinned and leaned back in his seat. leaned back in his seat.

"Now boys, behave." Shikamaru piped up, causing Naruto to mock glare at him.

They made it to Konoha High School going on seven-thirty. Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and parked his car before getting out of the car with the others and went inside the school. Konoha high was a rather large school with cream colored bricks and red roof and shutters. It held the Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors and they were all integrated with each other. Naruto and his friends were all Sophomores.

The group walked into the school and to the cafeteria that was on the second floor. Once they got there, Naruto was quick to excuse himself from the group and ran up the nearest stairwell. He made it to the third floor and went to his locker, unlocking it before pulling out all the things he needed for his classes that was before lunch.

Usually, he stayed and talk to his friends until the first warning bell rang. Today, however, he wanted to be in homeroom with enough time for him to finish homework he forgot to bring home the day before. He rushed into his homeroom and sat down at his assigned seat and got his homework out before he began to write. The room was mostly empty with only two or three other kids and that's fine with him.

Without Naruto realizing it, time flew past, the first warning bell sounded which caused the blond to jerk out of his focused state. He looked down on his homework and saw that he finished it in record time.

As the other students started to file in, Naruto put his homework away and waited. He watched as the students took their seats, Sasuke, who was in his homeroom, sat in his seat Beside him. Iruka was the last to walk in and stood in front of the class, the bell going off for homeroom to start.

"Alright class, as you all might and heard, we have three new students. They are all in this homeroom so make sure you make them feel welcome. You may come in now!" Iruka stated and the door opened.

The first to walk in was a pale blond girl that her hair in four short ponytails. Her eyes were dark teal color and she wore the standard female school uniform.

Next was a brown haired guy with dark brown eyes and purple paint on his face. His school jacket was buttoned the whole way up except for the first two.

The last was the shortest of the two. He had sea-foam eyes, black rings around the said eyes with blood red hair and a red tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead. Like Naruto, he wore his jacket unbuttoned.

"These three are the sand siblings. This is Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Tamari, there's a seat over by Shikamaru over there. Kankuro, over by Tsuna and Gaara, go sit by Naruto."

The three made their way to the assigned seats and sat down. Naruto glances over at Gaara who sat beside him, taking in the pale skin and the cold gaze. It was even colder than Sasuke's when he was in a bad mood.

"Now for roll call…" Iruka grabbed his binder and opened it.


	3. Not so Exciting First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say that I kinda suck when it comes to these types of fics but I do wanna do it so...here we are!
> 
> Remember to comment down below

As the bell rang to signal the end of homeroom, Naruto stood and headed for the door. Next class he had was with was Kabuto, who teaches science. Kabuto was a student teacher for Orochimaru who was too busy at the moment to teach.

"Naruto." Iruka called before the blond could leave.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto walked over. He saw that Gaara was standing beside His papa, emotionless eyes watching.

"Gaara has the same class as you next. Do you mind walking with and showing him to it?"

"Yeah, I can." Naruto looked at the red head. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!" Naruto grinned before walking out of the room, Gaara trailing behind.

"So...where did you transfer from?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Okay… Well, you shouldn't have any trouble with Kabuto-senpai. He prefers the quiet students over the louder ones."

The redhead said nothing, causing Naruto to deflate. This guy was even more quiet than Sasuke when they first met! Naruto let out a sigh and kept walking, ignoring everyone around them. Before long, they made it to their destination and walked in and to Kabuto.

He was in his early twenties with silvery hair that was in a low ponytail in the black and dark eyes that was behind round glasses.

"Hello Naruto, this must be Gaara right?" Kabuto greeted and asked.

"Yep."

"Go sit in your seat. I'll tell him what all is going on in class."

Naruto did as he was told and sat in his seat, watching as Kabuto talked to the red head. He couldn't help but wonder about the look in Gaara's eyes when he looked into them. It was like a calm typhoon of masked emotions. From what Naruto could see, there was resentment, anger and detachment. In all honesty, it was far more intense than what Sasuke's were when he first met the Uchiha.

"Alright, you will sit in the back of the classroom. Here's your packet that has everything we worked on so far." stated Kabuto as he handed Gaara the packet. The boy said nothing in response and went to the said seat and sat.

* * *

 

It was about eleven when the first lunch bell rang. Naruto was sitting in his seat in his third period class, which was Biology.

Naruto was the first to jump out of his seat, put everything in his bag before bolting out of the room and down the hall. He quickly went down to the first floor and into the cafeteria.

The room was large, the line for the food was close to the stairs and round tables was set up all over the place.

Naruto was quick to get in line and grab his food before heading outside and to his usual picnic table. Don't get him wrong, he wants to sit with his group of friends, but he knew that sasuke's fangirls would be there and that hated the blond's guts. It wasn't his fault that Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke on the first day of school, someone bumped into him.

Naruto was suddenly shoved from behind, causing the not too almost sprawl out on the table and on his lunch.

"Watch where ya standing nobody." a boy's voice sneered as the owner walked away. Naruto shot a glare at the kid's back before sitting down.

Naruto have always had trouble with other kids picking on him. Most of it was because of his whisker marks and his personality, which most people would describe as loud, obnoxious and very weird. Of course, Naruto wouldn't let those taunts and such get under his skin, especially when it could put his well hid secret at risk of being known. He doesn't even want to think about what could happen if the wrong people heard about him.

"N-Naruto-kun." A soft voice came from in front of him just as he was beginning to dig in. He looked up and saw Hinata Hyuuga standing there.

"Oh, hey Hinata. Where's Kiba?"

"K-Kiba-kun is getting his and my lunches." Hinata answered. "W-We decided to sit with you, if that's alright."

"Of course! Go on and sit down."

Hinata gave a small smile and sat down. Hinata was one of the first who befriend him, even developing a crush on the blond. When she was trying to tell him, Naruto let her down gently, telling her that he was gay and transgender. Since then, the two became close friends and Hinata even started to go out with Kiba.

"Got the lunches beautiful." Kiba stated as he walked over and gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek, causing her cheeks to go slightly pink. Naruto always thought that these two were pretty much made for eachother. Sometimes, he wished that he had that now.

"So, Naruto, how is your day so far?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"The usual, boring. But I did get the three new kids in my homeroom, the redhead was even in my first period class. Although, he wasn't really that talkative…"

"Basically, the opposite of you."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well, good luck at making friends with him."

"Thanks, I'll probably need it."


	4. Confrontation with a Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and sorry that this chapter is on the short side. I was not having a smooth time with this chapter and I have a feeling that there will be more like this.
> 
> Now, remember to comment down below!

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief once the ending bell rang. He gathered his stuff up and stood from his seat before heading out and where his locker was. Once there, he was quick to put in his combination and opened his locker, putting everything that he doesn't need to take home inside. He shut the locker door and turned, only to be bumped into harshly, causing him to fall back into the lockers.

"Oops." a boy about the same age as Naruto sneered. "Sorry clown."

"Go fuck off Mushrai." Naruto growled.

"Oh, looks like someone grew a backbone." grinned Mushrai before grabbing the front of Naruto's school jacket and slammed him into the lockers. "The last lesson wasn't good enough?"

Naruto saw the fist go up before it struck his stomach, causing him to gasp. He felt Mushrai let him go before another fist met his stomach. This, unfortunately for Mushrai, let Naruto have a counter attack. The blond shifted before ramming against the bigger boy and into the other side of the hall against the wall.

Mushrai was grunted before he got an arm free and brought his elbow down against Naruto's back, causing him to drop to the ground. As Naruto tried to get back to his feet, Mushrai kicked the boy into his side, causing him to drop again.

"Dude, your making the rest of us wait." Stated a voice, making the two boys look over to the speaker.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Mushrai.

"Name's Kankaro, and we- me and my siblings- need around you to get to our lockers."

"Too bad, I'm the king of this school and you just have to wait until I finish with this little freak here." Mushrai snarled before grabbing Naruto again and pulling him upwards.

"We won't be asking again." a different voice spoke up, slightly raspy and indifferent. It took Naruto a moment to realize that it was coming from Gaara.

"Wait your turn newbies!" Mushrai slammed Naruto in the lockers and raised a fist with an intent of doing more damage. A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist in a firm grip before he was torn away and pushed into the opposite wall.

"That's enough!" Kiba snarled as he stood in front of Naruto. "Get the hell out of here before I tear you limb from limb!"

The bully sneered but backed off and left, making the crowd that had form disperse.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she walked to the boy.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." Naruto assured her before glancing over at the three new students who were just now walking past them as if nothing happened. What he did catch, however, was the red-head subtly glancing at him though Naruto had to give a double take to make sure.

"Come on bud, let's get you home." Kiba stated as he walked over to the two. "Have your house key?"

"Yes dad." Naruto stated teasingly before getting shoved playfully.


	5. Talking with Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time!

It had been a few weeks since that day Naruto saw Gaara and his siblings and not much had changed. Everything is still normal- bullies, goofing around with friends and so on. The siblings usually keep to themselves- well Gaara does. Kankuro usually flirts with most girls he sees and Temari started to hang out with the gang- mostly Shikamaru though. The two didn't talk to Naruto that much and he didn't mind at all. Hardly anyone outside the group talk to him.

Naruto was currently at the mall with Sakura- a friend from school who he didn't see much off, she was one of Naruto's first friends and at the start of high school, started to date Sasuke. He was happy for them, though he did envy them like he does with Kiba and Hinata.

"Naruto." Sakura piped up, making Naruto look at her.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you ready for that annual camping trip?"

"Of course!" Naruto grinned.

The annual camping trip was something Iruka came up with a few years ago. It was a camping trip to a nearby camping ground for the science classes and is made up the eleventh and twelfth graders with special exceptions of some tenth graders.

"You're going to need some waterproof binders, aren't you?" she hummed.

Shit, he forgot about the lake that was around.

"I won't be able to go swimming. I mean, what kind of guy wears a shirt while swimming?"

"Naruto, calm down." Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder. "No one's gonna say a thing, alright? Besides, you will have your friends around you. Now, You'll probably get roomed with Sasuke-kun and then you're gonna have fun."

"Maybe…" Naruto sighed. He felt Sakura sliding her hand into his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's talk about something else. Did you find a guy you fancy yet?"

"Who the hell ever says fancy now a days?" Naruto teased.

"Oh shut up and answer the question."

"Well, no…" Naruto mumbled.

"I don't believe that! Who is it?"

Naruto opened his mouth, to answer or deny, he didn't know, before he saw something red out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and his mouth snapped shut and, of course, Sakura followed his line of sight.

"Isn't that Gaara and his siblings?" Sakura inquired before looking back at Naruto, who had yet to speak, and saw that he was staring at the red head...she couldn't help but squeal- thankfully low enough so no one could really hear her- and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have a crush on him!"

"N-no I don't!" Naruto stammered, a pink hue appearing across his cheeks.

"You totally do!" Sakura grinned. "My little Naruto is growing up so fast!"

Oh kami, why? Naruto sighed, rubbing his face.

The trip is going to be a long one, he could just feel it.


End file.
